


W którym Coulson ani Sherlock nie są martwi

by gizmolog



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po tym, jak Sherlock skoczył z dachu szpitala, John próbuje sobie ułożyć życie na nowo. Jego starania przerywa telefon zza oceanu, od osoby, której nie zna, a która mimo to ma do niego prośbę. Albo, jak kto woli, rozkaz. Gdyby nie to, że sprawa dotyczy kogoś, kogo John zna, lubi i szanuje, dobry doktor powiedziałby pułkownikowi Fury'emu, gdzie może sobie wsadzić swoje rozkazy. A tak, cóż, pakuje się, wsiada do samolotu i leci do Ameryki. Bo, w sumie, co mu pozostało?</p>
            </blockquote>





	W którym Coulson ani Sherlock nie są martwi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Which Neither Coulson nor Sherlock are Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/221059) by TheDullYellowEye. 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki.

John lubi utrzymywać kontakty ze starymi kumplami z wojska. Jest to zawsze trochę niezręczne, bo ci, którzy sobie poradzili, mają mężów albo żony, a do tego dzieci i stałą pracę, więc nie są tacy, jak on. Większość tych, którzy go przypominają, nie żyje albo jest bezdomna. John podejrzewa, że miał szczęście, kiedy znalazł Sherlocka. Czy też kiedy Sherlock znalazł jego, jeśli ktoś woli spojrzeć na to w ten sposób. Choć jest mu trudno wmawiać to sobie, kiedy budzi się i przechodzi obok pustej sypialni oraz sofy, której nie zajmuje użalający się nad sobą detektyw.

Philip Coulson nie należał do dokładnie tej samej sfery kontaktów. Częściowo dlatego, że wyraźnie był zamieszany w jakiegoś rodzaju tajną operację, ale głównie dlatego, że był Amerykaninem, a oddziały z różnych krajów nie za bardzo ze sobą trzymały. Przynajmniej oficjalnie.

Choć John nigdy nie dowiedział się, jakie konkretnie zadanie wykonywał Coulson ani dlaczego wiązało się ono z tym, że Amerykanin wszędzie za nim chodził, to sytuacja, która mogła być w sumie bardzo irytująca, nie była wcale trudna dzięki praktycznie natychmiastowemu braterstwu, jakie obaj poczuli do siebie nawzajem. John był nie tylko lekarzem, ale również kapitanem, a oba te tytuły budziły wcale niemały podziw i szacunek wśród jego towarzyszy broni. Już wcześniej chodzili za nim różni nadgorliwi młodzi ludzie, uważający go za niezłomny i dogmatyczny wzór do naśladowania. Tylko że Coulson był inny.

Nawet jeśli pominąć oczywiste różnice - jego kraj, wiek czy biegłość - istniał bardziej nieuchwytny powód, z powodu którego Coulson był wyjątkiem od reguły. Motywacja ludzi walczących za swoją ojczyznę jest szeroka i różnorodna, rzadko też wiąże się tylko i wyłącznie z walką za ojczyznę. Trudno walczyć za koncept, za coś pełnego tak osób przez ciebie nienawidzonych jak i kochanych, polityków, których kompletnie nie rozumiesz, oraz podatków mogących w przyszłości wyssać cię do cna. Ale wiara Coulsona w Amerykę i sprawę była niezachwiana. Większość mężczyzn mówiąc, że oddałaby swoje życie, miała na myśli poświęcenie go za ich rodziny i ukochane osoby. Kiedy mówił tak Coulson, chodziło mu dosłownie o to, że zginąłby za swój kraj.

John to szanował. Trudno było tego nie szanować. Trudno było też nie cenić ogólnego poziomu sposobu myślenia Coulsona. Oczywiście miał swoje chwile. Wszyscy oni mieli. Ale był jednym z niewielu znanych Johnowi żołnierzy, którzy, poproszeni o wetknięcie palca do rany, żeby przytrzymać tkankę, byli w stanie to zrobić bez zarzygania sobie najpierw butów. Po tym, jak John został odesłany do domu, nie całkiem pozostali w kontakcie, choć z drugiej strony nie utrzymywali między sobą również kompletnej ciszy radiowej. Blog Johna stał się dość sławny pod koniec... no cóż, _Sherlocka_ , a jego autor zawsze był zaskoczony - i jednocześnie zadowolony - kiedy dostawał komentarz albo prywatną wiadomość od jednego z najlepszych żołnierzy, jakich kiedykolwiek prowadził do walki.

Dlatego prawdziwym ciosem była dla niego wiadomość, że Coulson stał się jedną z wielu setek ofiar inwazji kosmitów na Manhattan, która ujawniła światu istnienie Inicjatywy Avengerzy. _Avengerzy_. No naprawdę. Coś takiego ze strony ludzi, którzy zwali się Tarczą i stawiali czoło przeciwnikom w rodzaju Hydry. John prawie się za nich wstydził. Już sam fakt, że dowódcą owych Avengerów okazała się być oryginalna komiksowa legenda w postaci Kapitana Ameryki, sprawiał, że wszystkie te nazwy były jeszcze śmieszniejsze. (John powiedział _legenda_. Nie słyszał o tym gościu dopóki nie poznał Coulsona, który był szczerze przerażony, dowiedziawszy się o jego niewiedzy. Od tamtej pory John bardzo dobrze poznał wszystkie komiksowe przygody Kapitana.)

Po trzech tygodniach od czasu, kiedy dowiedział się o śmierci sierżanta Coulsona, zadzwonił do niego pułkownik Nick Fury.

\- Został pan powołany - oświadczył starszy stopniem oficer.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, pułkowniku - odparł John ostro - ale nie wykonuję pańskich rozkazów. Nigdy nie służyłem pod amerykańskim dowództwem i otrzymałem honorowe zwolnienie z wojska.

\- Mógłbym z niego zrobić karne zwolnienie - zagroził bezcielesny głos.

John odwrócił się twarzą do jednej z tych ukrytych kamer Mycrofta, o których wiedział, żeby, spojrzawszy prosto w obiektyw, przewrócić oczami.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył. - Naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby pan mógł. Może teraz przekażę pana na chwilę mojemu przyjacielowi, a kiedy pan zadzwoni do mnie ponownie, spróbuje pan uprzejmie poprosić, hm?

Połączenie zostało przerwane i John odłożył telefon, uśmiechając się do siebie. Prawdopodobnie wyglądał trochę głupio, ale zawsze przyjemnie było przewyższyć któregoś z bardziej nieokrzesanych spośród ich amerykańskich sprzymierzeńców. Mężczyzna w słuchawce brzmiał jakby nie istniały groźby, z których by nie skorzystał, żeby dopiąć swego. John nie reagował zbyt dobrze na groźby. Ani na szantaż. Uznał, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli wyjaśnią to sobie od razu.

Telefon zadzwonił znowu; John przeczekał pięć sygnałów, zanim odebrał.

\- Zrozumiałem, doktorze Watson.

\- Jeśli jest to prośba kierowana przez wojsko, prosiłbym o tytułowanie mnie kapitanem, _pułkowniku_ \- John zaakcentował wyższy stopień oficerski w sposób dający do zrozumienia, że nie żywi żadnego szacunku do posiadającego go człowieka.

\- Kapitanie - poprawił się Fury. - Czy słyszał pan o Tarczy i Inicjatywie Avengerzy?

\- Pyta pan, czy moje informacje na ten temat obejmują coś więcej niż samą katastrofę, o której trąbią nagłówki gazet?

\- Nie my ponosimy winę za rozgłos, jaki...

\- Przepraszam - przerwał mu John uprzejmie. - Czy ma pan jakiekolwiek pojęcie, jak wiele potencjalnie mogących zniszczyć Ziemię inwazji z kosmosu Brytyjczycy po cichu zamietli pod dywan? Nie wspominając już o Europejczykach ogółem? I to bez użycia zmieniającego pamięć urządzenia, którym wasza piechota błyska na lewo i prawo. Utrzymanie spraw w tajemnicy wcale nie jest takie _trudne_. A wy zamiast tego próbujecie zrzucić bombę atomową na miasto. Dobry _Boże_ , człowieku, i wy się nazywacie światową potęgą.

\- A co z tym wypadkiem ze statkiem kosmicznym i Big Benem? - rzucił wyraźnie niezadowolony Fury.

\- Powszechnie uznany za wymyślną mistyfikację. Z kolei ci, którzy mają skłonności do myślenia inaczej, _wiedzą_ , że mają myśleć inaczej. I już sam fakt, że wybrał pan ten incydent zamiast, powiedzmy, tego, gdzie atmosfera została podpalona? Albo kiedy cała planeta została przesunięta na drugi koniec wszechświata i z powrotem? To naprawdę dużo mówi o naszych ludziach od wizerunku publicznego. Może powinien pan znowu porozmawiać z panem Holmesem, a nie ze mną?

\- Nie o to nam w tej chwili chodzi - obstawał Amerykanin, który z każdą chwilą wydawał się coraz bardziej mieć tego dosyć.

John z trudem powstrzymał się przed kolejnym uśmiechem, bo wiedział, że jego głos by go zdradził. Zamiast tego odparł z doskonałym spokojem:

\- Nie, pułkowniku. Z tego, co zdołałem ustalić, wynika, że TARCZA w założeniu miała być tajna. Nikt spoza tej agencji nie powinien wiedzieć o jej istnieniu, jeśli nie utrzymywał z nią bezpośrednich relacji. O Avengerach wiem tylko tyle, że brzmią jakby byli świetnym ciągiem dalszym komiksowej sagi o Kapitanie Ameryce.

\- Czy zawsze okazuje pan zwierzchnikom tak mało szacunku?

\- Nie, pułkowniku. Wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy jestem szantażowany.

\- Słusznie, kapitanie. Przepraszam. Kontakt z panem został nawiązany ze względu na fakt, że jest pan najlepszym dostępnym zastępstwem dla agenta Coulsona.

John zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę, starannie utrzymując wyrównany oddech.

\- Coulson nie umarł - stwierdził w końcu chłodno tonem, którym na próżno usiłował nie okazać oskarżenia. Mógł nie mieć takiej umiejętności czytania ludzi, jak kiedyś Sherlock, ale cholernie dobrze znał dwuznaczny język wojskowych. - Człowieka pana rodzaju nie obchodzi, jak bardzo _dostępne_ jest zastępstwo, o ile nie jest ono tylko tymczasowe.

\- _Jeszcze_ nie umarł - poprawił Fury. - Obecnie jest operowany, a jego szanse na pełne wyzdrowienie nie są wysokie. Choć jakaś szansa istnieje.

\- Jeśli ktokolwiek może z tego wyjść, to jest to Coulson - uznał John z celowym lekkim rozbawieniem. - Cholera, miło słyszeć. - Powrót do całkowitego profesjonalizmu zajął mu najkrótszą możliwą chwilę. - Kim był Coulson dla Avengerów?

\- Agentem prowadzącym - poinformował go Fury zimno.

John przez pewien czas milczał, po czym powiedział:

\- Postawmy sprawę jasno: miał pan jedną jedyną osobę sprawującą rolę łącznika między panem a szóstką superbohaterów z zaburzeniami?

\- Oni nie mają zaburzeń.

\- Niech mi pan wierzy, przeszedłem dostatecznie dużo sesji terapeutycznych, żeby rozpoznać zaburzenia, kiedy je widzę. - Na chwilę wstrzymał oddech, żeby opanować westchnienie, które pchało mu się na usta. - Czego pan ode mnie chce?

W słuchawce zapanowało milczenie; gdyby Fury był innym człowiekiem, John uznałby, że się waha.

\- Eliminacji szkód i ograniczenia strat - padła sucha odpowiedź.


End file.
